


Revelations

by StarrySummers04



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Part 1: As a result of all the stress on his body, and the prisoner nearly killing him, Charlie's disguise drops and the 'Bunghole Defense Squad' get to see who Charlie really is, or at least, what he really looks like. (Chapter 1 - Chapter ?)Part 2: Quill's body struggles when she goes into labour and as a result, her disguise fails so that everyone gets to see what Quill really looks like. It may also increase her chance of surviving the pregnancy.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxOfWisdom19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfWisdom19/gifts).



When the Doctor arrived on Rhodia, it was to find two different species, but unfortunately, there was only one of each left. Charlie of the Rhodia and Andra'ath of the Quill. He knew that they couldn't remain here on this planet anymore, they would be found by the Shadow Kin too easily.

They were ushered into the TARDIS and then the three of them were thrown into the time vortex. Charlie was clutching a black box with golden patterns on it. The Doctor decided not to ask, he knew about the Cabinet of Souls and it's significance to the Rhodian people. It would be of even more importance to Charlie now that he was all on his own. Well, with the exception of Andra'ath but they weren't friends. She was his protector because of the punishment given to the Quill by the Rhodians.

At this current moment in time, the Doctor had no idea what to do with either of them but he hadn't had much company since losing Clara so there were no problems with them staying on board the TARDIS until they'd had a decent amount of time to recover from the trauma of watching everyone you've ever known or loved being murdered with no explanation. Yes, he'd give them time.

It was difficult to determine how long they'd stayed on board the TARDIS as time worked very differently but Charlie knew when it was time to move on, so he approached the Doctor about it.

"What are you going to do with us now?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking about taking you to a new planet. Somewhere you can have a fresh start." The Doctor explained.

"Where? Where could we possibly go that we would fit in?" Andra'ath asked. "I doubt there are any other planets where they look like we do." She gestured to herself and Charlie.

"Fair point, but i can give you a perception filter. It will alter your appearance to people looking at you, and it will alter how you look to yourself. I can implant into the base of your skull, and it will hide your true form." The Doctor explained.

"For how long? We couldn't do it without it failing, or could we control it?" Andra'ath questioned. You could tell that she led an army, a rebellion. She asked so many questions.

"It would hide your true form forever. You have no control over it. Once you use the perception filter to assume the form of another, you cannot revert back to your original form unless your body is under extreme stress or pain. Your true form could remain hidden for the rest of your lives." The Doctor answered. "I am going to take you to Earth. It is a planet that I visit quite often. Home of the Humans. Very odd species but I admire them."

"Okay." Charlie accepted.

"No, no, wait. What do they look like?" Andra'ath asked. Always with the questions, and it was starting to get on the Doctor's nerves but he could understand her hesitancy, her curiosity. He would be putting them on a new planet, setting them up with the basics before abandoning them, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Instead of saying anymore, the Doctor got up from where they were seated and moved over to the main console. He beckoned Charlie and Andra'ath over to him before flicking on the monitor. Up flashed a photo of Earth, Charlie thought that it looked similar to Rhodia, just with different colours. Andra'ath turned her nose up at the planet, she was never going to be satisfied with any planet but her own.

The Doctor showed them photos of humans, not just random humans, he showed them photos of them many human companions he'd had over the years. It made him feel rather emotional but he needed to show these poor lost people where they were going and what they would look like.

"So, do we get to choose how we look or will that be chosen for us?" Charlie asked, much to the Doctor's surprise. He had expected Andra'ath to ask him questions based on what was going to happen to them.

"Your human form will be chosen for you by the perception filter. Even I don't have the slightest idea what you are going to look like after this procedure." The Doctor replied.

"When do we begin?" Andra'ath asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was very nervous, he didn’t really want to do this. As the last Rhodian, the last thing Charlie wanted to do was give up his true identity but it was a necessary part of the process.

Andra’ath, on the other hand, couldn’t care less that she was going to lose her last connection to her people. As far as she was aware, she’d already lost everything of importance. Andra’ath had lost her lover, he’d died in battle like a true Quill. She’d also lost her freedom, that now belonged to Prince Charlie, to tell her to do whatever he wished. At least she had a choice as to whether the Doctor implanted a perception filter into her skull or not. She wanted this though. Andra’ath needed a new identity. No one alive even knew that her name was Andra’ath. Charlie referred to her as Quill and the Doctor never asked. Secretly, she was glad that she could have this fresh start on a new planet.


End file.
